


Distractions

by tjlyricz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Surprise Party, Zuko being a good boyfriend, aang is the best photographer, cuteness, feel good story, jet is mentioned for a second, my first time trying to write only fluff without the smut, oh yeah and Fluff, okay so sex is implied but this is still teen rated, sleepover, sokka with his hair down because we need more of that!, zukka - Freeform, zuko making sokka feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlyricz/pseuds/tjlyricz
Summary: "I know something that might make you feel better." Zuko traced a gentle line from the base of Sokka's neck to the waistband of his low-rising jeans.A shiver shimmied down Sokka's spine. "You really think sex is going to make me feel better?" He asked into his boyfriend's neck.Zuko shrugged. "Eh, if that's where the night takes us, I'm pretty sure that would," he pulled back and gave Sokka a quick peck on his nose, making Sokka’s nose crinkle. "But I had something else in mind."(Sokka finds out that he didn’t get to the engineering program of his dreams. Zuko decides to take it upon himself to distract Sokka by giving him a surprise he’s been planning for a while.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Zukka fic :) I hope you enjoy it!

His knuckles turned bright white under his tan skin. The pit in his stomach that was once slightly uncomfortable with anticipation had turned into a full-force pain filled with self-loathing. The letter in his grip had been crumpled up to nothing but a wadded ball of disappointment. Tears wouldn't fall this time. He made sure to brace himself in case this should happen again. And, of course, he was right. It did happen again. Why he bothered giving it another go was beyond him. _Third time's a charm my ass._ Damn him for even considering having a fraction of hope. He knew better. He should have known better. "I'm such a dumbass..." Sokka chucked the paper to the wall with a loud grunt. 

"Babe, I'm home!" 

Sokka could hear Zuko's keys jingling in his hand before plopping them into their key tray. His eyes stayed glued to the paper that ruined his life...well, maybe not his _life_ , but definitely the rest of his afternoon. 

"Work was brutal today." Zuko's voice became closer, kicking off his shoes with a clunk. "You know I love Aang, and don't get me wrong, he's an amazing employee, one of the best, I’m happy I took him on, but sometimes he just...Hey, what's wrong?" 

Sokka kept his eyes on the ground as Zuko walked into their kitchen. He could hear the concern in Zuko's voice. Sokka tugged his hair out of its wolf tail, letting the jagged edges frame his somber face. "I didn't get in...again." 

"Oh Sokka," Zuko wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind, his warm chest pressed against Sokka's tight back. "They don't know shit, alright?" 

Sokka didn't turn around, shaking his head. "No, they do. Ba Sing Se University has the best program in the world for engineering and I fucked up..." Sokka swallowed the frustration in his throat. "This was the last time I was going to apply to that program...I don't deserve it..."

"Don't talk like that, babe," Zuko squeezed Sokka a little tighter. "You deserve it more than anyone else. You've worked harder than anyone else I know. Your work ethic is amazing. You have the personality that _exudes_ confidence and pride in your accomplishments. Look at all of those designs you've created!" Zuko cocked his head in the direction of their guest room which they had converted into a study. Piles and piles of Sokka's ideas were scattered over the desk and floor. "It's their loss, love." 

Sokka only shook his head again with a heavy, defeated sigh. "No," he mumbled. "It's my loss...I'm just not good enough and that's that."

"Sokka, please, there's not room enough in this relationship for two insecure people, and you know _I_ already hold that title," Zuko placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sokka's spine, a hint of sarcasm dancing in his tone. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He pressed another kiss on the nape of Sokka's neck. "How many more programs do you have to hear back from?" 

Sokka swallowed as a warm tingle rolled down his back at the touch of Zuko's comforting kiss. "That was the last one. I knew it was a longshot. My dreams of creating all of these amazing things are dead. I'm stupid and it's pathetic."

Like Zuko had pointed out, Sokka did have a personality that "exudes" confidence, but in reality, Sokka was just rolling with it as best as he could. He could put on a good game face when he had to. When push came to shove, he had the confidence of a warrior...But when something like this happens, rejection after rejection, that confidence starts to dim. 

His boyfriend spun him around, holding onto his shoulder so that his blue eyes had nowhere else to look but his golden orbs. "Hey," Zuko squinted lovingly. "First of all, calling your dreams ‘dead’ is a little overdramatic, and that’s coming from me.” Then he pressed his lips against Sokka’s temple. “Second, You. Are. Not. Stupid." Zuko emphasized each word with a peck of his lips, finding a new place on Sokka’s face for each kiss to land. He slid his hands down and clasped them gently on Sokka's waist, giving him a small pull into his chest. "They don't know anything. You are brilliant and fantastic, and they can just take their precious standards and shove them up their asses."

Sokka's face remained frustrated as he let his forehead rest on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm just...All of that studying for what?...I tried _so_ hard, Zuko..."

Zuko kissed Sokka's hair affectionately. "I know you did, babe. I was there with you every step of the way." 

Sokka brought his hands up to Zuko's shirt, clutching chunks of the shirt in his fists. "And the fact that Jet got in just pisses me—"

"Woah, woah, woah," Zuko interrupted, pulling back to get a better look at Sokka's face. "Did he reach out to you again?" There was a hidden growl in Zuko's tone. 

Sokka almost smirked, but his lips remained linear. "Why?" Sokka leaned back to fold his arms. "Does that make you jealous? We've talked about this before."

Zuko cocked a possessive eyebrow. "Look, he had his chance, the prick blew it. I don't need him messing around with you to get on my nerves. You're not his little toy to play with." 

"Oh, but I'm yours?" Sokka let the smirk show this time, only for a brief moment before going back to being annoyed. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's different. I love you. Jet, well, he's the epitome of an asswipe. Worst ex of my life." 

A small chuckle came from Sokka's chest. "Yeah, he was. Don't know what you ever saw in him."

Zuko pulled Sokka back into him. "I was young. He was hot. I didn’t think you liked me. I had the confidence level of a spork." 

"Ah ha, suuuuure," Sokka hummed, craning his neck into Zuko's. 

"Mmmhm," Zuko hummed back. "Let's not talk about him. He doesn't matter. If Ba Sing Se honestly thinks _Jet_ deserves to be there more than you, that just shows you how shit they are when it comes to selecting students."

"Maybe..." Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, holding him extra close. 

"I know something that might make you feel better." Zuko traced a gentle line from the base of Sokka's neck to the waistband of his low-rising jeans.

A shiver shimmied down Sokka's spine. "You really think sex is going to make me feel better?" He asked into his boyfriend's neck.

Zuko shrugged. "Eh, if that's where the night takes us, I'm pretty sure that would," he pulled back and gave Sokka a quick peck on his nose, making Sokka’s nose crinkle. "But I had something else in mind."

Sokka unraveled his hands from Zuko's waist and rubbed his nose. "Okay, what is this idea of yours?"

Zuko released Sokka to tap his chin. "I think I'll make it a surprise." 

Sokka crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You know I don't like surprises, Zuko."

His boyfriend turned on his heel and walked over to their bedroom. "I know, but this time I promise it'll be worth it." Sokka watched as Zuko started to strip out of his work clothes. "I had actually been planning on doing this for a while now. It looks like today will be the day."

Sokka glanced over at the crumpled paper on the floor before shifting his attention back to Zuko. "I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight. I'm kinda feeling just having a night in."

"I never said we were leaving, silly." Zuko's voice echoed from their bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we're going to have some fun, okay? I'm going to turn that frown upside down if it's the last thing I do."

Sokka groaned. "Alright..." He walked over to their couch and plopped down, head resting on one of their decorative pillows. His eyes stared at the ceiling, noticing new cracks that hadn't been there before. "Well, isn't that just peachy." His attention drifted to the picture frames on the mantle over their non-functioning fireplace. _Oh yeah, still gotta fix that...great._ With a grunt, Sokka stood up and walked to the mantle, grazing his hand over the chipping paint as he gave equal attention to each of the photos. 

This one was of Sokka at Zuko's high school graduation. Zuko looked so handsome in his black robe and academic cords, his cap frozen in the air, Sokka by his side making a silly face. They were still just friends then, still holding back any remote romantic feelings towards each other, both still not completely out of the closet (only Katara knew about Sokka's true desires after walking in on Sokka practicing coming out to their father). Sokka remembered the day well. Shortly after the photo was taken, Zuko was called off to have his graduation celebrated with his annoying sister (who jumped two grades and graduated top of Zuko's class) and his stuffy father who always seemed to care more about appearances and the family business than the happiness of his children. Sokka had promised Zuko that if he could sneak out that night, he would make sure that they celebrated Zuko's graduation the way he knew he wanted to: watching scary movies and eating popcorn with tabasco sauce sprinkled on every kernel. All their friends were invited. Zuko was so happy. He didn’t smile often, so it brought more joy to Sokka’s heart than he could ever describe when he was the reason Zuko smiled. Sokka let a tiny grin form as he remembered the butterflies he felt when everyone else had left, leaving just Zuko and him in their basement. He almost kissed Zuko that night.

The second photo was of their first anniversary together in college. Sokka was a junior. Zuko was a senior. Both of their father's knew about their relationship at this point. Sokka's father was more than accepting, telling both of them that if they ever needed a place to stay, they were always welcome. Zuko's father didn't talk to him for six months, but eventually came around so long as Zuko didn't talk about it at the office. _He was such an asshole...May he rest in peace_. Sokka sent a half-heartfelt prayer to whatever higher power stared at them above him. He drew his attention back to the picture. Zuko was blushing with Sokka's lips pressed against his cheek, reaching for Aang who was behind the phone taking the photo. _But you're just SO cute! Sokka, quick! Kiss him again! The last picture was blurry!_

A chuckle and smile cracked Sokka's lips as his eyes wandered over to the third picture. It was the two of them sharing their first Christmas in their apartment. All their friends were gathered around their small-ass Christmas tree, standing tall at just below Sokka's hip. _Alright, everyone say, 'I'm drunk on eggnog!'_ Sokka directed. Aang's face was twisted with laughter; Katara's eyes had rolled up to the ceiling; Toph was in the motions of giving Sokka a swift punch to the arm; Suki was actually trying to say the phrase; Sokka had one eye closed with his tongue sticking out; and then there was Zuko, eyes narrowed because he was still annoyed that Sokka spiked the eggnog after asking him not to. "That was a good time," Sokka whispered to himself.

He was about to direct his attention to the fourth photo when he heard footsteps behind him.

"They were all good times because _you_ were there, love." Zuko tucked his chin around Sokka's neck. “Taking a trip down memory lane, hm?”

Sokka took a deep breath, breathing in Zuko's cinnamon scented shampoo and body wash. "Yeah, it was a nice trip.” He turned around to see Zuko in his red silk pajama button up top and slick pants. Sokka cocked an eyebrow. “In your jammies already?”

Zuko nodded and pulled Sokka over to their room. “Yep, we are going to have a slumber party.”

Sokka crossed his arms. “We’re going to have a what?”

His boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their room. “We’re going to have a slumber party,” Zuko chimed when they made it to their bed. “I already have your PJs out after your shower.”

Sokka stared at his oversized, greased-stained t-shirt and paint-speckled basketball shorts. “And what made you think this would make me feel better?”

Zuko returned his chuckle while plopping onto the bed, criss-crossing his legs and propping his elbows onto his kneecaps. "Well, I was thinking about the night of my high school graduation a little while ago. And I remember how much fun we had. It made me _so_ happy, and I know I've been super busy lately at work and I know you've had a lot on your mind, and I just thought that maybe this would be a good way to hit the reset button and distract you from everything that's been going on."

Sokka rubbed his thumb over the stains on his shirt before directing his attention back to Zuko. "That _was_ a nice night," he cracked a smile.

"In all honesty, I've been planning this for a while now, soooooo you're getting it whether you like it or not." 

Sokka plopped the shirt back down on the bed. "Okay, who did you invite?"

Zuko leaned back against their pillows with his arms crossed. "Oh, the usual, your sister, Suki, Aang, and Toph." 

The idea of having his friends over did make him feel a little better. "Are they all spending the night? We don't exactly have a lot of room for that many people."

"And when have you let that stop us before?" Zuko lifted an eyebrow. 

"Ha, okay, that's fair." Sokka started to strip off his clothes. 

"Mmm, now _there's_ a sight I love to see." Zuko winked at his boyfriend with a devilish grin. 

"Yeah? Maybe if you hadn't been so quick to shower, you could have helped me in there." Sokka threw his dirty shirt at him. 

"I had to set the mood!" Zuko chucked the dirty shirt to the floor. "Now, go get clean while I get the food ready."

Sokka gave a small smile as he went to the shower. It didn't take him long to clean up. His soap made him smell like the sea, a smell that he knew Zuko liked. Sokka noticed a little sticky note on their bathroom mirror while he tied the towel around his waist. _Love that body, babe ;)_ He smirked at the note. "Very cute, Zuko!" Sokka hollered at his boyfriend on the other end of the apartment. 

"I have no idea what you are referring to, but yes, it is possible for me to be just as cute as you!" Zuko's voice echoed through the rooms. 

Sokka slipped on his boxers and the rest of his PJs. He wrapped his hair back into its classic wolf tail. The smell of buttered popcorn and meat filled the air. "Something smells good, babe." He said as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the spread of food that Zuko had created. Meats and cheeses were on semi-fancy plastic plates. Red wine sat on the counter with a small ice bucket of beer sitting next to it. Zuko was pouring another cup of melted butter over the popcorn while simultaneously spilling out chips into a big bowl. "God, Zuko, how did you do all of this so fast? I wasn't in there for more than ten minutes!"

Zuko shrugged as he licked some leftover butter from his thumb. "What can I say? I'm here to impress." 

Sokka walked over and gave his boyfriend a hug, pressing his lips into the crook of his neck. "You impress me every day." He felt Zuko shiver under his touch. 

"I love you, did you know that?" Zuko hummed.

Sokka leaned back and pecked Zuko's lips. "I had a feeling." He turned his attention to the food in front of him. "You know, this all looks amazing. I think I have to taste-test at least one of everything before everyone gets—ow!" Zuko swatted Sokka's hand away from the snacks. "What was that for?"

Zuko smirked. "We both know that if you start taste-testing there won't be anything left by the time everyone arrives."

Sokka rubbed his hand with a shrug. "I suppose you have a point." 

Zuko turned around and pulled a bottle of tabasco sauce out of their cupboard. "Sounds like you just might be feeling a little bit better, hm?" 

Sokka sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, alright, ya caught me. My amazing boyfriend had a good idea, so now I won't be as brokenhearted." 

Zuko laughed. "Again with the dramatics. You gotta save that stuff for me, love." 

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Sokka asked as he walked to the entrance of their apartment.

"It's your amazing sister," Katara chimed.

"Hm, I dunno. What's the password?" Sokka undid the lock but kept his knee on the door so she couldn't get through. 

Katara rolled her eyes with a tub of ice cream in her arms. "Let me in, Sokka, this stuff is cold!"

"Nope," Sokka shook his head. "Not even close, please try again."

"Sokka," Zuko's voice hollered from the kitchen. "Let her in, I don't want the ice cream to melt." 

Sokka let out a half-felt groan. "You know, you two take the fun out of everything." 

"Ah ha, good to see you're feeling better." Katara rushed over to their freezer to settle the ice cream. "It's your favorite, I figured you needed it after today. Those guys are stupid, Sokka." She turned over to Zuko. "Thank you for doing this for him, Zuko. I'm so happy he has you."

Zuko gave her a hug as he wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm the one who should be happy to have him." 

"Hi guys!" Aang sprang into the apartment. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

"Hey Aang!" Katara rushed over to give Aang a hug. "You're just in time. Zuko was being cute with Sokka." 

"What?! Lemme get my phone!" Aang fumbled around with his pockets. 

Sokka couldn't help but grin as Zuko's cheeks turned bright red. Although Zuko could be mushy-gushy in front of Sokka, he only made an exception for Katara since she was Sokka's sister. Otherwise, Zuko didn't like showing signs of public affection, even if it was amongst friends. "We don't need to make a big deal out of it."

"Babe," Sokka walked over and wrapped his arm around Zuko's. "You want to make me happy, right?"

Zuko looked down at Sokka, who was now giving his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we pleeeeeease get another picture of us? Aang does the best pictures! He gets my good angle every time." Sokka jutted his jaw out to the side and stroked his chin for emphasis.

"It's true, I do," Aang rushed over to the two lovers, phone in hand. 

"Jesus, Aang, do you have to be so stalker-y?" Toph barged into the room. "Hey, Sokka, those guys at BSSU can suck my metaphorical dick, okay? You're better than all those shits."

"Nice to see you, too, Toph," Sokka smirked. "Thanks for the encouraging words." He did a quick headcount. "Looks like the only one missing is—"

"Who's ready to paaaaaar-TAY!" Suki burst through the door, waving a bottle of Fireball whiskey in the air. 

Sokka smirked. "Well, it looks like someone did a little pre-gaming?" He turned around to face Zuko. "Didn't you _just_ send out that text?"

Suki locked the door behind her and plopped down on their couch, her whiskey sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Eh, I was already hitting the bottle when I got the text. It was a rough day at work."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow as he poured himself some wine like the classy little shit he was. God Sokka loved him. "It's not my fault that your paperwork was late, Suki!"

Sokka grabbed a beer and took a nice sip as he watched his friends converse. They all look great in their pajamas. Katara was wearing her fuzzy bunny slippers in her long midnight blue flannel nightgown. Aang was sporting his sweatpants and orange tank top. Toph was in her boxers and sport's bra after she shed off her coat. And Suki was showing off her dragon onesie. 

"Hey Aang," Sokka pulled his little friend aside. 

Aang hopped over to Sokka, stealing a handful of popcorn. "Yeah, Sokka?"

"How long has Zuko _really_ been planning this?"

The younger boy put on a goofy smile and shoved the popcorn into his mouth. "Doesn't really matter as long as it happened, right?"

Sokka shrugged and took another sip. "Yeah, I suppose." He patted Aang on the back. "When Zuko isn't looking, get a picture of me giving him another kiss, okay? I want to have another photo for our mantle."

Aang's eyes lit up as he gave Sokka a salute. "Aye, Aye, Captain Sokka!" And off he went. 

The slumber party slowly unfolded to a great time of sharing stories, but mostly of people trying to make sure Sokka felt better. 

"I vote we tell our favorite Sokka stories!" Aang thrusted his pointer finger into the air. 

"I second that notion," Suki raised her hand, throwing her head back for another shot.

Zuko curled up next to Sokka. "How do you feel about that, babe?" 

"You guys really don't have to do this. I don't need my amazing-ness to be validated anymore." Sokka stretched his arm and plopped it over Zuko's shoulders. "...Although if you _did_ want to tell me how awesome I am, please don't feel the need to stop on my account."

Katara rolled her eyes and swallowed the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "My favorite Sokka story is when we were kids and he dressed up as a—"

"That's not a glorious story of my awesome-ness, Katara!" Sokka's voice squeaked. "That's embarrassing!"

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad, love," Zuko bumped Sokka's side. 

"Oh sure! You're not the one who had to live it!" Sokka grumbled. 

Zuko let a smile form on his lips. "Go on, Kay, finish your story."

Sokka mumbled something under his breath while the rest of the crew laughed. 

Soon everyone had gone through their favorite Sokka tales. They played spin the bottle, I Spy, Truth or Dare, and other silly games they had played at Zuko's secret high school graduation party. Eventually everyone's energy level died down. They started to find their own little sleeping corners of Sokka and Zuko’s apartment. Katara plopped down next to the fireplace. Toph called dibs on the couch, shortly snoring with her arms propped underneath her head. Aang pushed aside the coffee table and snagged the spot below Toph.

Suki wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet. She was finishing her third arm wrestling match with Sokka that night.

"Boom!" Suki put two peace signs in the air. "That’s best two out of three, Sokka. Thank you, thank you. I will be signing autographs in the lobby later tonight."

Sokka rubbed his wrist. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, good job." He waved her off. "Why don’t you go find a spot to sleep off you victory, Suks."

Suki grinned and gave Sokka a hug. "I’m going to take that as a compliment.” She pulled back and looked Sokka in his eye with a yawn. “Toph is right, Sokka, you're brilliant and they’re little shits. You’re better than they are."

Sokka smiled as he stretched his arms.

"Thanks for bringing the hard stuff, Suki, I appreciate it." Zuko patted her on the back as she cracked her neck. 

"It's what I do." She let out another yawn and gave Zuko a hug too. “Seems like all the good spots are taken. Do you mind if I grab one of your pillows and set up camp by the front door?”

“Sure thing,” Zuko went into their bedroom and tossed Suki the pillow. “Let us know if you need anything else.”

Suki nodded as she readjusted herself on the ground.

Sokka walked into their room, folding back the covers while he took off his shirt. "Thank you for this, Zuko...You really didn't have to."

Zuko followed Sokka into bed and wrapped his arms around Sokka's shoulders. "You deserved it, babe. I've been wanting to do this since you first started studying for those stupid exams."

Sokka held onto Zuko's arms, leaning his head into Zuko’s silky chest. "You're amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Zuko turned Sokka around so they were facing each other. "I'm the one that's unworthy of you, love." And with that, Zuko grabbed the pillow next to him and bopped Sokka over the head with it. 

"Hey!" Sokka grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Zuko's amused face. "We were having a moment!”

Zuko smirked and jumped on top of Sokka, draping his body over his boyfriend's so they were eye to eye. "Are we not having a moment now?"

Sokka's pulse thumped hard against his neck. "Is this where sex becomes a part of your plan?" He pondered. “The door is still open, and our friends are _literally_ right outside.”

His boyfriend only continued to smile as he slipped his body over so that he was on his knees, Sokka still on his back. "Not necessarily, although that is always an option," he winked. "No, I wanted to ask you something."

Sokka perched an eyebrow. "Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

Zuko brushed his fingers on Sokka's exposed, smooth arm. "Did you want to kiss me? That night? When you threw me my graduation party?"

A smile erupted on Sokka's lips. "I might have...Why?"

Zuko ran his fingers over Sokka's skin and twirled his wolf tail in between his fingers. "Well, I might have wanted to kiss you too."

Sokka sat up, supporting himself on his elbow, chest facing Zuko. "You did, hm?"

"Mmmhm," Zuko trailed his nails up Sokka's neck, sending goosebumps to scatter all over Sokka's body. Zuko leaned in and pressed a hot, soft, gentle kiss at the base of Sokka's strong neck. He laced his fingers through Sokka's hair and tugged out the tie that held his hair up, having the hair fall to frame his face. "There we go." 

Sokka leaned in. "Why did you want me to kiss you? I was such a dork back then. You were so cool."

Zuko pressed another kiss to Sokka's jawline. "Because you were the first person to make me feel comfortable in my skin." Sokka could feel Zuko smiling as his teeth brushed against his jaw.

Zuko’s loving words sent a shot of caring lightning straight to Sokka’s heart. Sokka grabbed a hold of Zuko's neck and brought their foreheads to touch each other. "Want me to show you how I would have kissed you that night?"

Zuko rubbed the tip of his nose against Sokka's. "Yes, please." 

Sokka cupped Zuko's face in his hands. He started by giving him a small kiss to the cheek, then slowly worked his way over to Zuko’s lips, small kisses slowly merging into a bruising mess of tongue and teeth, nibbling at each other as if they were a late night snack. Sokka trailed his hands up and down over Zuko's chest, the silk of Zuko's pajamas smooth against his fingers. 

Zuko was the first to pull back. "I love you," he breathed gently, taking a long, beautiful look at Sokka.

Sokka panted, wiping the corner of his lips off with the palm of his hand. "I love you too, babe."

"Well good," Zuko swallowed as he reached under his pillow. "Because then I wouldn't feel as confident to do this..." 

Sokka's mouth dropped and his eyes widened tenfold. He shot up onto his knees as Zuko pulled out a small jewelry box. "I've been carrying this around for a while...and I just thought that tonight was the night...I love you so much, Sokka. And, um, you know I'm not great at this stuff...but I tried to make this be a great night because you deserve it and I don't deserve you, but I want to deserve you. You're so kind and caring and funny and brilliant and you always make me smile and just—"

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and pulled up onto the bed. He raced his fingers through Zuko's hair, making new patterns while tiny tears collected along the rims of his eyes. "Zuko," was all he could breathe. "Zuko," he breathed again. "Yes, I will."

Sokka could taste tears in between his lips. Was he crying already? No. They weren't his tears. They were Zuko's. "I said yes, love!" Sokka pulled back. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Zuko pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to wipe the joyous tears away. "I haven't even officially asked you yet! You're so impatient!"

Sokka laughed and fell back into their pillows. "Fine, make it official, ask me."

Zuko held back a happy hiccup as he readjusted himself on his knees and pushed his hair out of his face, opening the ring box. "Sokka, will you marry me?"

Sokka flung himself up and smothered Zuko in hot, sloppy kisses. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!'

"YAY!" A loud roar came from behind the corner of their room. 

"What the hell?!" Sokka jolted out of bed. 

"I knew he'd say yes!" That was Toph's voice. 

"Suki! You didn't let me through! I was supposed to take their picture when he asked!"

"Oh my gosh, Aang, just take another one when Zuko gives us the okay to come in."

"You guys aren't very good at being subtle!" Sokka shouted. 

"Told you," that was Katara's voice. "We are so happy for your guys!"

"You guys can come in now," Zuko responded, still holding the ring in his palm. 

"Suki didn't let me through! I'm sorry I missed it, Zuko!" Aang huffed with his phone propped up as he went through the door. "Pretend to propose to him again, I want all the emotion, everything!...OW! Hey!"

Toph had punched Aang in the arm. "Ignore him. I'm happy for your guys. You deserve each other."

"Do you like the ring?" Katara asked, gesturing to box. “Zuko showed me earlier and it’s just beautiful!”

_Oh, right, there's a ring_. Sokka processed. "Ahh, lemme see it. Then I'll tell you." Sokka turned around. "Well, well, well, my sexy fiancé," Sokka winked at Zuko's glassy eyes. "Since when did you ask Aang to take our pictures?"

Zuko handed the small jewelry box over to Sokka. "I knew you'd want a picture of this day...er, I mean night...So I asked him."

"Here! I know!” Aang interrupted. “Zuko, slide the ring onto Sokka's hand. Sokka, pretend to be surprised! Everyone else stand back! You're casting shadows."

"Oh good lord," Katara yawned. 

Sokka laughed as Zuko slid the ring onto Sokka’s finger. It was gold and smooth, just like Zuko’s eyes. “It’s beautiful, babe.” He stared at Zuko for a long second, trying to remember the look on his face at this exact moment. Zuko’s hair askew after Sokka had played with it, his silk shirt ruffled and crinkled, his eyes glossy with joy and happiness, the way his lips curved into a smile that he rarely shared with anyone else when Sokka wasn’t around, and how his chest heaved slowly as if he couldn’t believe that Sokka would actually say yes. “Aang,” Sokka started to choke as he realized just how much Zuko loved him. “Get ready for that picture. You’re all about to see extreme cuteness.”

Sokka loved the way a harsh, beautiful flush rushed over Zuko’s cheeks. It was so sweet, so innocent. “Come here and kiss me, my husband-to-be,” Sokka placed his hands on Zuko’s shoulders as Zuko gingerly cupped Sokka’s face in his hands.

“I’ll kiss you whenever you want for the rest of my life.” And with that, Zuko pressed his lips into Sokka’s, holding him there for as long as he could. Sokka’s eyes closed as he memorized this moment with his friends around, the new ring on his finger, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and chest, the waves of love that crashed over him one by one with each passing second.

“Got it!” Aang’s voice rang. “I probably took at least twelve pictures, but that was just to make sure none of them were blurry.”

“Lemme see! I want to see!” Suki reached for the phone.

“No, the newly engaged have to give their approval first!” Aang announced, his voice sour and defensive.

“Oh just let her see, we were all here to actually see it happen…or well, I was here to _hear_ it happen, but you dummies know what I mean.” Toph grinned.

Katara rushed over to the bed and gave her brother a hug. “I’m so, so happy for you both. Dad is going to be ecstatic! He’s been wondering when you were going to finally ask, Zuko.”

“Dad knew about this?!” Sokka exclaimed throwing one hand in the air. “So, everyone knew about this little plan but me?”

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arm around Sokka’s back. “Yes, love, that’s how a surprise works.” He gave him a tight squeeze before waving his hand in the direction of their door. “Now, if you all don’t mind, I have to take care of my fiancé. Kay, can you lock the front door with the spare key we gave you on your way out?”

Katara patted their bed twice before hopping off. “Yes, I can, have sweet dreams you two love birds.” She gave them a wink before turning around to rush everyone else out. “Well, you heard the man. Out, out, out, scootch, scootch, scootch!”

Sokka’s heart was still fluttering all around his chest when the last friend left. He had nuzzled himself into Zuko’s side. Zuko’s chin rested on Sokka’s hair with Sokka’s face against the crook of Zuko’s arm. Sokka draped his arm over Zuko and stared at the bright, gold ring on his finger. “Zuko…Zuko…Oh Zuko…” He smiled to himself. “I love you so much.”

He felt Zuko’s lips kiss the top of his head. “I love you too, Sokka. And I’m going to remind you of that every single day from now until forever.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Sokka grinned. “Now,” he bounced up to his knees and pressed his hands on either side of Zuko’s pillow so that Zuko had nowhere else to look but him. “I think maybe I should show you how much I adore you this very second. Think you have enough energy in ya?”

Zuko lifted an eyebrow with a loving smirk. “I think I can manage.”

And with that, the two lovers found another way to celebrate their engagement. It was a beautiful night that Sokka would hold in his heart forever. When they were finally ready to sleep, Sokka heard his phone ding. It was a text from Aang of their first engagement photo. They looked so happy, so in love. Before he fell asleep, Sokka made a vow to always look at Zuko with this amount of love, with that amount of devotion.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the fic :D Please let me know if you liked the work/what you liked about it/what you think I could have done differently to make it better :) I really appreciate your time! Your comments make my day! Any feedback is good feedback :) I'm also always up to suggestions for future fics :D Thanks again!


End file.
